Esto nunca pasó
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley tenían un plan infalible: tomar el auto volador de papá, ir con él a la fiesta de Lee Jordan, pasarla en grande y regresar sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Pero ser descubiertos por su pequeña hermana, Ginny, no estaba en sus planes.


**¡Sigo viva! Tengo una excusa sobre el por qué me desaparecí por tanto tiempo, pero como es la una de la mañana aquí y estoy que me caigo de sueño, se los diré luego XD**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!" del foro The Ruins— en cerio, ¡pásense! Es genial—.**

**Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar en algunas partes y muy posible IC.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano ni un mísero centavo con esto, pero no me importa. **

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_**Esto nunca pasó.**_

Era de noche en _La Madriguera_ y el silencio reinaba por completo el lugar… o tal vez no. El crujir de la madrera rompió por completo con la quietud. Y a este le siguió otro crujido. Y otro más.

— ¡George, no hagas ruido!— reprendió en un murmullo una voz algo preocupada, como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido.

— Lo siento, Fred. No lo puedo evitar— se disculpó otra persona también en voz baja—. Además, tú también estás haciendo ruido.

— Claro que no— respondió con indignación la primera voz—. Ahora cállate y sígueme. Ya casi lo logramos— sonaba realmente emocionado.

Los crujidos pararon y las dos figuras larguiruchas se materializaron en el pequeño vestíbulo, chocaron las palmas de sus manos en señal de victoria y se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal.

Ese par de figuras eran nada más ni nada menos que Fred y George Weasley. Ellos eran gemelos y conocidos en todo Hogwarts como los príncipes de la broma. Siempre se salían con la suya, era su naturaleza y esta vez no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

Ahora sé que se preguntaran, queridos lectores, ¿cuál era el cometido de estos simpáticos muchachos en esta ocasión? Simple; Fred y George querían ir a la gran fiesta que organizaba Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo en todo Hogwarts, en su casa. ¿Y la manera? También era muy simple: salir de casa sin que su madre se diese cuenta tomar el auto volador de su padre— cosa que hacían todo el tiempo— e ir al lugar donde se celebraría el evento. Era pan comido…

Lo que narre anterior mente fue justo lo que sucedió. Salieron de la peculiar casa y se dirigieron directamente hacía el pequeño Ford Anglia propiedad del señor Weasley. Entraron en él, Fred en el asiento del copiloto y George tras el volante.

— ¿Traes las llaves?— preguntó George, mirando a su gemelo de reojo.

— La duda me ofende, hermanito— respondió el mayor de los muchachos mientras hacía tintinear unas llaves entre sus manos y se las arrojaba a su hermano. Este las atrapo al vuelo y, con una sonrisa triunfante— y maligna hasta cierto punto—, puso el vehículo en marcha; éste comenzó a andar, pero inmediatamente se elevó unos cuantos metros del suelo, ascendiendo cada vez más, hasta que de pronto, desapareció por completo, como si se hubiese vuelto invisible.

Y en efecto, así había sido.

Fred y George dejaron escapar un grito de júbilo mientras este último maniobraba ágilmente el volante, dejando a _La Madriguera_ cada vez más atrás.

— ¡Lo logramos, Fred! ¡Lo hicimos!— exclamó George con la vista al frente.

— Lo sé, lo sé— contestó su gemelo, emocionado—. Ya sólo nos queda llegar a casa de Lee, y te juro por Godric que esta fiesta será memorable.

— Pues espero que lo sea. Sino todo esto no habrá valido la pena… — dijo una voz, pero ésta no pertenecía a ninguna de los muchachos. Era aguda e infantil. Pertenecía a…

— ¡Ginny! ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?— soltó Fred, ya que George estaba muy ocupado esquivando un gran árbol con el que por poco habían chocado debido al gran susto que se había metido y que había provocado que perdiese la concentración en el camino.

— Pues, los escuché hablar de una fiesta durante la cena, y sabía que irían y que para ello utilizarían el auto de papá. Así que después de cenar salí y me escondí en el asiento trasero, y he esperado aquí desde entonces— les explicó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Que tú hiciste qué?— masculló Fred entre dientes ante tal explicación.

— Escucha, Gin— habló George, mucho más calmado que su Gemelo—, no puedes ir con nosotros a la fiesta.

— ¿Por qué no?— interrogó ella, decepcionada.

— Eres muy pequeña— le respondió Fred.

— ¡Claro que no!— se indignó Ginny—. Este año entraré a Hogwarts— informó, orgullosa.

— No conoces a nadie de la fiesta— replicó George.

— Los conozco a ustedes— dijo la niña—. Además, ese es el punto. Esa es una fiesta de alumnos de Hogwarts, si voy conoceré a mis futuros compañeros.

— Créeme, enana, en esa fiesta habrá gente que en definitiva no quieres conocer— musitó Fred.

— Lo mejor será que te regresemos a casa— informó el otro gemelo, preparándose para poner el vehículo en reversa.

— Si yo fuese ustedes, no haría eso— les detuvo la pelirroja.

— ¿Y por qué no?— el tono de Fred sonaba un tanto irritado a esas alturas.

— Porque si lo hacen, le diré a mamá que salieron a altas horas de la noche, robaron el auto volador de papá y todo para ir a una fiesta sin su consentimiento— respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su pecoso rostro.

Las mandíbulas de Fred y George no azotaron contra el suelo sólo porque las tenían pegadas al rostro.

— No lo puedo creer— comenzó Fred.

— Nuestra hermanita pequeña nos está chantajeando— terminó George.

— George, reunión de emergencia— dictamino Fred y ambos muchachos unieron sus pelirrojas cabezas mientras el invisible Ford Anglia seguía suspendido en el aire.

— No podemos llevarla— puntualizó George.

— ¿Y quieres que nos acuse con mamá o qué?— replicó Fred.

— Bueno, no. Pero no podemos llevar a una niña con nosotros a una fiesta.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! Es una niña. Seguro entrará pero inmediatamente le dará sueño. Ya debió de haber pasado su hora de dormir.

— ¿Saben? Estoy detrás de ustedes, puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen— habló Ginny, haciendo que sus hermanos callaran.

Fred se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y dijo—: Bien, enana, lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que puedes venir con nosotros a la fiesta.

— pero que conste que lo hacemos sólo porque nos agradas— añadió George mientras conducía con tranquilidad.

Y Ginny sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero. Porque sabía, que por lo menos en esa ronda, había salido victoriosa…

* * *

Si hubiese una palabra para describir ese lugar en ese momento, en definitiva seria _caos total_. Música a todo volumen, gente bailando por doquier… un completo descontrol.

— ¡Ginny, no te separes de nosotros!— Gritó George para hacerse oír entre el barullo. Los tres hermanos intentaban hacerse camino entre el tumulto de gente, recibiendo golpes y pisotones en el proceso.

— ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas!— gruñó Fred al sentir como alguien chocaba fuertemente contra su espalda.

— L-lo siento mucho— se disculpo atropelladamente Harry… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡¿Harry?

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Fred, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— No lo sé— fue la respuesta del azabache.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?— George encaró una ceja, incrédulo.

— Pues eso, no tengo ni idea— repitió Harry—. Simplemente aparecí en este lugar, y he estado vagabundeando por aquí desde entonces— explicó.

Los gemelos le miraron largamente.

— De cualquier forma— prosiguió el niño de la cicatriz en forma de rayo—, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— Pues, vinimos a la fiesta de Lee, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos regresemos— respondió George con aire abatido—. Esta fiesta simplemente no es para Ginny…

— ¿Ginny está aquí? ¿Dónde?— se extrañó Harry, mirando para todas partes.

— Pues justo aquí, a mi lado…— dijo George tranquilinamente y señalando a hacia su lado izquierdo, pero cayó abruptamente al percatarse de que, efectivamente, su hermanita no se encontraba allí—. ¿Ginny…? ¿Ginny? ¡¿Ginny?— gritó desesperado y moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando a la niña.

— ¡GINNY!— se le unió Fred, también corriendo de un lado a otro— ¿Ginny? — el pelirrojo le arrebató violentamente un vaso con contenido indefinido a un chico que pasaba cerca de él y lo vació por completo, para después comenzar a mirar en su interior, como si la pequeña se encontrase allí dentro. No la encontró, obviamente.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse!— les dijo Harry, y los hermanos pararon en seco—. Lo que tenemos que hacer en este momento es mantenernos calmados. No se preocupen, encontraremos a Ginny.

— Claro, claro. Nos mantendremos en calma. No hay que entrar en pánico— apoyó George—. Fred, mantenernos en calma— dijo al ver como su hermano se mordía nerviosamente la uñas de las manos y hacia ruidos extraños salían de su boca.

— N-no puedo— tartamudeó—. ¿Te imaginas qué nos hará mamá cuando se entere de que perdimos a su querida hijita? Estaremos castigados de por vida. Que digo castigados… ¡Muertos!

— Sí. Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo— dijo el otro gemelo.

Fred no le escuchó.

— ¡Ginny!— gritó a todo pulmón mientas salía corriendo disparado y se perdía entre la multitud.

— ¡Fred, espera!— exclamó George, corriendo tras su hermano seguido de cerca por Harry. No habían avanzado mucho cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como un choque entre dos personas.

— ¡Joder, ¿es que todo el mundo tiene que chocarme en esta puñetera fiesta?

Ésa, en definitiva, era la voz de Fred.

— ¡Pero si fue tu culpa, imbécil!— respondió otra voz, extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Ron?— George miraba a su hermano pequeño con incredulidad total.

— ¿George?— le contestó el aludido, también sin poder creérselo

— ¿Hermione?— volvió a decir Fred al ver a la chica de enmarañado cabello castaño ayudar a Ron a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Harry?— dice ésta, mirando extrañada a su amigo de ojos esmeralda.

— ¡Mark!— todo voltean hacia la fuente del sonido. Un hombrecillo de baja estatura y cuerpo gordinflón los mira con una amplia sonrisa. Al notar la mirada fría que los cinco jóvenes le dedican dijo—: ¿No estaban jugando a decir nombres al azar acaso?

— Largo de aquí— rugió Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— interrogó George.

— Aposté con Hermione a que no se atrevía a venir. Y bueno, ella ganó— explicó con simpleza el pelirrojo menor.

— ¿Y cómo rayos llegaron hasta aquí?— preguntó Fred.

— En taxi— fue la simpe respuesta de la castaña.

— ¿Taxi?— se extrañó George.

— Sé que no sabes lo que es— dijo Ron con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Hermione rodó los ojos, como si ya supiese lo que se avecinaba—. Es un invento Muggle, el mejor de todos. Un auto amarillo que te lleva a donde desees con sólo decírselo. Tiene un conductor, Paco, que es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en mi vida. Durante el camino escuchó mis problemas y me aconsejó maravillosamente.

— Creo que hubiera sido mil veces mejor no preguntar— Fred miraba a su hermano pequeño con cara de circunstancias.

— Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Ginny— interrumpió George.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Ginny está aquí? ¿Y la perdieron?— se sobresaltó Ron.

— Es una larga historia que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de contarte— le contestó de malos modos Fred.

— ¡EEEEH, MACARENA!— un grupo de personas se acercaban a ellos en fila india y bailando alocadamente. Iban liderados por… Oliver Wood.

Todo el tumulto pasó demasiado rápido. Y detrás de él venía un grupo de tres chicas, una de ellas lloraba amargamente.

— Oh, tranquila, Katie— consolaba Angelina Johnson a su amiga, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Es que Oliver es un idiota. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos en la fiesta, y me abandonó— se lamentaba la muchacha—. ¡Ya lo sé! Me vengaré.

Y sin más, tomó a quien más cerca tenía, en este caso Ron Weasley, y lo besó salvajemente. Ron, completamente anonadado, intentó separarse de ella, y lo logró, sólo que la muchacha tenía la camiseta del pelirrojo tan fuertemente cogida, que el muchacho terminó con su pecoso torso completamente al descubierto.

— ¡ESTAS LOCA!— exclamó Ron.

— ¡No es lo mismo!— se quejó Katie, utilizando la camiseta de Ron para enjuagarse las lagrimas.

— Kat, será mejor que nos vallamos— le decía pacientemente Angie, mientras la guiaba a la salida.

— Maldito Lee Jordan— masculló Alicia Spinnet, siguiendo a sus amigas—. Me he topado con todo Hogwarts en esta maldita fiesta, pero a él no le he visto ni la sombra.

Mientras tanto, Hermione miraba fijamente a un semidesnudo Ron con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Wood? ¿Angelina, Katie y Alicia?— musitó George—. ¿A quién más vamos a encontrarnos en esta fiesta? ¿A Longbottom?

— ¡Hola, hola, ¿cómo están, perras?— canturreó una voz a sus espaldas. Los cinco chicos tragaron saliva ruidosamente, con miedo a darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Y efectivamente, detrás de ellos se encontraba Longbottom, con el rostro sonrosado, una sonrisa boba y una copa de Whisky de fuego en la mano derecha.

— N-Neville— susurró Ron, asustado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues pasándolo de puta madre, ¿qué si no?— río el chico, tomando de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa.

— ¡Oh, esto es genial!— explotó Fred—. Incluso el perdedor de Longbottom se está divirtiendo. Nada de esto estaría pasando si Ginny no hubiese venido en primer lugar.

— ¿Están hablando de GiGi?— preguntó Neville, mientras le arrebataba una bebida a un chico que pasaba por allí.

— ¿GiGi?— interrogó George.

— Sí. Esa pequeña pelirroja es el alma de la fiesta— respondió Neville—. Mírenla, esta allá, en el Karaoke.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba la niña, subida en el escenario, micrófono en mano y cantando animadamente, con Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy haciéndole compañía.

Casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, salieron corriendo en la dirección de la pequeña Weasley.

—And _I will always love youuu!_— cantaba Malfoy tremendamente desafinado. Ginny y Pansy le hacían coro.

—_And I…_— cantaba Ginny, pero no pudo terminar ya que Fred se subió al escenario, la alzó del suelo y se la colgó al hombro cual costal viejo. Comenzó a dar rabiosas zancadas hacia la salida, seguido por los demás chicos.

Una vez fuera de la fiesta, Fred, George, Ron, Harry y Hermione dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

— Por poco no la contamos— musitó Ron.

— Lo sé— dijo Harry.

— Por cierto, Harry, nunca nos dijiste cómo llegaste aquí— señaló Hermione.

— Es que no lo sé— respondió él—. Simplemente aparecí aquí, de la nada.

— ¡Oh, claro!— ironizó Ron—. Quieres que creamos que apareciste aquí, como por arte de magia y que…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que Harry Potter había desaparecido. Así, de la nada.

— De acuerdo, eso fue extraño— murmuró Hermione, mirando fijamente el lugar donde unos momentos antes se encontraba su amigo—. Me largo de aquí— anuncio, dando media vuelta.

— ¡ESPERA!— le detuvo Ron—. ¿Te irás en taxi?

— Así es.

— Me voy contigo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— George tomó a su hermano menor por los codos, evitando que diera un paso más—. Tú te vienes con nosotros.

— En ese caso— dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes—, dile a Paco que jamás lo olvidaré. Que siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón…

Hermione se le quedó viendo a Ron fijamente, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

— ¡RONALD, ERES UN IDIOTA!— rugió la muchacha, dándoles la espalda con indignación—. No sé ni siquiera por qué acepté esta estúpida apuesta. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Olvídala! No me debes nada— se alejó a paso rabioso del lugar.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a _La Madriguera_ fue corto y silencioso. Todos estabal metidos en sus propios pensamientos. George intentaba concentrarse en el camino; Fred planeaba maneras de asesinar a Lee Jordan cuando le viese; Ron pensaba en Paco, y Ginny… bueno, créanme, no quieren saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

— ¿No fue una fiesta genial?— preguntó animadamente Ginny una vez llegaron a casa.

— Define genial— masculló George.

— Buenas noches, hermanitos— se despidió la pelirroja subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras, mientas tarareaba una canción por lo bajo.

— Yo también me voy a dormir— dijo Ron—. Y a ponerme una camiseta.

— Te sigo— secundó George, abatido.

— Esperen— les frenó Fred—. Primero quiero que prometamos algo— extendió una mano—; suceda lo que suceda, esto nunca pasó.

Y sus hermanos también le colocaron una mano sobre la de él, ya que estaban completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

**Mi reto era el siguiente: **_En tu fic usarás a los gemelos. Ambos quieren escaparse de la Madriguera para ir a una fiesta que organiza Lee Jordan. Sin embargo son pillados por Ginny, que les obliga a dejarla ir a la fiesta. En casa de Lee, ellos harán cualquier cosa para que su hermana vuelva a casa con la boquita cerrada. En la fiesta debe aparecer un Neville muy borracho, un Harry desorientado, un Ron descamisado y una Hermione avergonzada._

**Es la primera vez que escribo comedia— o intento de— así que tengan piedad XD**

**Me despido, pero regresaré pronto con un Ronmione y un Lupin/Tonks. Lo prometo.**

**Un beso y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte, **

**Pam.**


End file.
